fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shian Yukimi
Shian Yukimi is a main character of Elemental Pretty Cure!. Yukimi is a sporty and outgoing young girl. Her favorite sport is field hockey, and despite her usual tomboyish nature, Yukimi is an actual tsundere, who can be rather rude towards others. She is pretty focused on her activities and forgets about studies most of the time. Yukimi's alter ego is , the green Pretty Cure. Personality Yukimi is a sporty and outgoing young girl. Her favorite sport is field hockey and despite her usual tomboyish nature, Yukimi is an actual tsundere, who can be rather rude towards others. She is pretty focused on her activities and forgets about studies most of the time. Some students describe her as cold hearted or are even afraid of her nature. However, Yukimi can be really nice and calm, you only need to give her a chance and get closer to her. Appearance Yukimi has straight, short dark green colored hair, which keeps down but wears a yellow ribbon tied around her head. The ribbon is tied to a bow at the side of her head. Her eye color is orange. She wears a pale green, long sleeved top in winter, with a light blue jean skirt. She wears black boots with silver laces and white stockings. She wears dark blue ribbons tied around her wrists and around her neck, she wears a green/blue/black checked cloth. In winter, she wears a long sleeves, dark green top with yellow linings and having "9" written on it in yellow. She wears dark blue jeans with dark brown boots. Relationships Family *'Shian Yuna:' Yuna is Yukimi's older sister, who is a middle school third year student. Yuna is student council president and top player of the school's tennis club. *'Mr. Shian:' Yukimi's father, who never really appears in the season. He is only mentioned by many people and also admired a lot. It is known that Yukimi's father has made a great fortune by helping others. Friends Cure Printemps Cure Printemps is Yukimi's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Printemps is the first Pretty Cure of green, who represents the symbols of green. Which are nature, life, health and many more. Printemps usually spreads a green aura when she uses her attacks. Besides being the Pretty Cure of green, Printemps is also the Pretty Cure of faith. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure, Couleur D'Arc-En-Ciel Power". After being granted the powers of prism, Cure Printemps is able to summon the magical Émeraude Baton and later the Émeraude Baton DX which allow her to use new and more powerful attacks. Attacks *'Jaune Imagination' - Cure Printemps first attack in Elemental Pretty Cure!. *'Emerald Hope' - Cure Printemps second in Elemental Pretty Cure!. She can only perform this attack with her Émeraude Baton. *'Bonheur Spirit' - Cure Printemps third in Elemental Pretty Cure!. She can only perform this attack with her Émeraude Baton DX. Transformation "Pretty Cure, Couleur D'Arc-En-Ciel Power" - Pretty Cure, Couleur D'Arc-En-Ciel Power is the official transformation phrase used by Shian Yukimi to transform into Cure Printemps in Elemental Pretty Cure!. Etymology - Shian comes from meaning "thought", "think" or "consider", combined with meaning "plan", "draft", "scheme". So Shian means "thought", "consideration" or "mediation". However, if Shian is put in Katakanas, シアン it means "cyan", a shade of color between blue and green. - Yukimi comes from meaning "fortune" or "luck", combined with meaning "beauty". So Yukimi means "fortunate beauty". However, it can also mean "happiness". In China the color green is seen as the symbol of fertility and happiness.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green Cure Printemps - Printemps is the French word for "spring" or "spring time", which fits her theme as the green color is the symbol of spring. Trivia *Yukimi is the ninth Pretty Cure to be good in sports. **Howeever, Yukimi is the second green Pretty Cure to be good in sports. The first was Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Yukimi is also the first Pretty Cure to be good in sports while being a tsundere. *Yukimi, along with her alter ego Cure Printemps, is the fourth green themed Pretty Cure. The first were Cure Mint from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure! and Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Yukimi is the 12th Pretty Cure to be younger than 14. The first were Kujou Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Kasugano Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Shirabe Ako from Suite Pretty Cure♪, Madoka Aguri from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Haruno Haruka, Amanogawa Kirara and Akagi Towa from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko and Hanami Kotoha from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, and her fellow team mate Akase Momoko. *Yukimi is the first Pretty Cure to play field hockey. *Yukimi is one of those Pretty Cures who are better in sports than studies. *Cure Printemps is the first green Pretty Cure to have the power of hope. **However, she is the third after Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Cure Fortune from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **Cure Printemps is also the second Pretty Cure to be the Pretty Cure of faith, after Cure Pine from Fresh Pretty Cure!. *Cure Printemps is the third Pretty Cure to use French words during her attcks. The first were Cure Berry from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Cure Flora from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Cure Printemps is the sixth Pretty Cure to have a non-English name. The first were Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Rosetta from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and her fellow team mate Cure Bordeaux. *Yukimi shows some similarities to Midorikawa Nao/Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!: **Both are the green colored Pretty Cures of their teams. **Both are green themed Cures who are good in sports. **Both have their Cure name related to the season of spring: ***March is the first month of spring; Printemps is the French word for spring. **Both have siblings. **Both have a tomboyish character. *However, Yukimi also shows some similarities to Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: **Both are green themed Pretty Cures. **Both have powers related to nature. ***Cure Mint has the power of plants, while Printemps represents the symbol of nature. **Both have an older sister, who looks indentical to them. **Both have an attack that uses the world "Emerald". **Both transform before the blue Cure does. *Yukimi is the first Pretty Cure to refer herself as rather than . References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Elemental Pretty Cure! Category:Elemental Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:FairyCures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Yellow Cures